Treasure Chest
Treasure Chests are objects in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are dropped by monsters after they are defeated. There are three types of treasure chests: # Wood: This type of chest is the most common type of chest. It contains one or two materials. # Silver: This type of chest is less common than the Wood chest, with drop rates varying between around 18% to 34% (depending on the enemy). It contains three items, one of them normally found in the Wood chest. The other two can be crystals, weapons, or armour. # Gold: This type of chest is the most rare of the chests, with drop rates of around 1% to 3%, depending on the enemy. It contains four items, two of them normally found in Wood and Silver chests, one of each. The other two are rarer weapons or armour, which may be Unique. In Achievements the terms "Rare" and "Super Rare" are used to refer to silver and gold chests respectively. Description Group Loyalty enemies almost always drop a Silver chest when their last member is killed, with a low chance of dropping a Gold chest instead. Quest exclusive minor enemies always drop a Silver chest. Unique Monsters always drop Gold chests, except the Conflagrant Raxeal which always drops a Silver chest. Two of Riki's skills also increase the drop rate of Gold/Silver chests. Lucky Me! improves the drop rate of Silver chests, while Dream of Money improves the drop rate of Gold chests. These skills can also be equipped on other characters, if they have the appropriate affinity. Most enemies can drop two different materials, one common and one uncommon. Both types of material can appear in a Wood chest. The uncommon material tends to appear more often in Silver or Gold chests. Treasure chests do not disappear if they remain unopened when you leave the area, but there is a limit of 20 treasure chests that can exist in the game at one time. After this point any new chests dropped will cause the oldest ones to disappear. The contents of a treasure chest are not determined until it is opened. This allows the player to save and reload to try to get the desired items once the chest has dropped. Through mild, non-exhaustive testing, the contents appear to be selected based on the time elapsed since the chest appeared; if a chest is opened at the exact moment on one reload as a previous one, it will contain the exact same items. Stationary Chests There are some chests that are not dropped by defeated enemies, and simply sit in a set location. These are much larger than dropped chests, and are usually easily accessible to the player. The items found in these chests are not randomized, and do not respawn once emptied. The contents of these chests can be equipment, advanced Art Books and quest items. Most of them are almost certainly relics of the past when the Giants inhabited Bionis, and appear in various Giants' ruins. Two of them are High Entia Treasures found in the High Entia Tomb. Giants' Treasure Chests These chests can be found at the following locations: * One inside King Agni's Tomb (Makna Forest) * One in the Three Sage Summit (Valak Mountain) * Two inside First Sanctum (Prison Island) * Two inside Second Sanctum (Prison Island) * Two at Central Hall, one per hidden room (Prison Island) High Entia Treasures These chests can be found at the following locations: * Imperial Treasury (High Entia Tomb) * Second Treasury (High Entia Tomb) * Sororal Statues (Satorl Marsh) * Kromar Coast (Eryth Sea) * Hode Refuge (Eryth Sea) Gallery XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-MF.png|The Giants' Treasure Chest of the King Agni's Tomb XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-PI1S-2.png|The southeast Giants' Treasure Chest of the First Sanctum XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-PI1S.png|The southwest Giants' Treasure Chest of the First Sanctum XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-PI2S.png|The northwest Giants' Treasure Chest of the Second Sanctum XC-Giants-Treasure-Chest-PI2S-2.png|The northeast Giants' Treasure Chest of the Second Sanctum Category:XC1 Mechanics